


Eric Harris & Dylan Klebold Short Stories

by Your_sweet_666



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_sweet_666/pseuds/Your_sweet_666
Summary: I have a short attention span and never have the motivation to finish a work, so enjoy some smaller drabbles. Requests are more than welcome :)
Relationships: Dylan Klebold/Original Female Character(s), Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold/Reader, Eric Harris/Original Female Character(s), Eric Harris/Reader, Eric Harris/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are all probably going to have a fair bit of length to each of them. bear with me as they all get updated as I go along.

The snow was falling in large flakes, I watched hypnotized, separated by the thick glass of the school window. I loved the snow, especially right before a weekend. It was getting close to Christmas break, only one week remaining before. Christmas brought such a different feeling to life, the world being lit up by the bright lights strung on all the houses, a thick blanket of snow covering the ground. It was my favourite season of them all, and today was just a bonus as this was the first real snowfall of the season. I couldn't wait to get outside. 

The bell rang, students pilling out of the narrow doors of the classrooms, creating a flood of bodies in the hallway. I had only been in Columbine for a semester, but it was already starting to feel like I had been here for years. My family moved from Canada, my dad being offered a better job in Denver , but not wanting to live in the big city, we settled on a fairly nice townhouse in the suburbs of Littleton. I was never eager to tell anyone that I wasn't even born in America, as it felt like the majority of the population of this school was jocks and preps, and from my previous experience, they were usually anything but welcoming. I had learned that first hand from my friends here, who were often the ones who got the most of the bullying from them. One kid in particular was picked on more than others was no other than Eric Harris. On first glance, Eric looked pretty normal. He was thin, moderately attractive, and incredibly smart in school, however, due to his size and social status here, I'd watched countless times in the past few months where he was showered with meaningless abuse from the jocks, both verbal and physical. In a sense, we bonded over this, Eric too witnessing the first month of hell here where I was constantly being harassed for being the new kid. 

I kept my head down as I pushed through the crowds of bodies pushing towards the exit, trying to avoid unnecessary interactions. All the stuffy, hostile environment of the school was dissipated. by the fresh air entering my lungs as my boots touched the snow covered sidewalk. I lived in town, but was lucky enough for my parents to let me take on one of their cars as my own as long as I paid for the insurance and maintained good grades. But, more often than not, I didn't drive it to school, usually picking up rides with friends. And by friends I mean 90% of the time it was Eric. The parking lot was crowded itself, cars whizzing by, snow still falling from the roofs as most students failed to even make an effort to clear the snow, something which was vastly different from Canada, where everyone took extra care to remove all snow. 

Eric was leaned on the drivers side of the car, his jacket leaving a small mark in the snow from where it was resting. He looked up at me, cigarette hanging from his lips. I had never been much of a smoker myself, a huge difference from Eric, Dylan, Brooks and Co, who all seemed to be chronic smokers. he smiled lightly at me, removing the cigarette from his lips, throwing it to the ground, extinguishing it with the toe of his boot. "Took you long enough". Eric was always out of here before me, except the days when he's appear in front of my locker on those days he knew I had classes that tended to run beyond the bell. I intentionally made deal big enough for him to see of the fact that I ignored his smart ass remark. "Oh Eric, you're right, the snow is beautiful." he just kinda shook his head, opening the door of the little silver prelude, "Cmon lets get out of here." 

"Winter here definitely is different from winter in New York" Eric often made remarks about New York. From what I'd pieced together, he was born in New York, but often moved around a lot before settling here, as his dad was a pilot for the US airforce. "I've never been to New York, my school always had an offer to take a senior trip there, but obviously that wasn't going to happen for me" referring to the fact I was in fact a senior here now. "It's so much different than here" he rambled, gazing out the windshield, one hand lazily resting on the steering wheel. 'It's so busy there, and warmer." I refrained from making a comment about how obvious that was to me. Eric spent the rest of the car ride reminiscing about his friends he left behind there, of the games they used to play, and how he wished he could go back and visit them soon. 

There was no doubt Eric felt like he was a lonely person, that he moved so much he never had time to grow roots in one place and make solid friends. Sure there was lots of other kids he hung out with at school, but he felt like he wasn't really super close to a lot of them the way they were with each other. He knew he had Dylan, another boy was like Eric in many ways personality wise, but unlike Eric looked much more unrefined. Dylan had shoulder length blond hair, was over 6ft tall, and worked sound for the school plays. Eric didn't care for theatre, feeling even more alone when a play was on. He liked this new girl a lot how ever. The minute he saw her standing in the hall with the KMFDM Godlike hoodie, he knew he had to at least try, and for the most part, things were going great. He spent almost every minute of his free time with her, even more falling head over heels at the fact she liked the doom games, which compensated for the fact she wasn't;t a fan of Rammstein. But Eric was nervous, he had never even done more than kissed a girl on the cheek, contradictory to his fantasies and teenage mind. He wanted more, but every time he had a a chance, he contemplated it too long, and the opportunity was wasted. There was a lot of this I had picked up on myself, often questioning mentally if I should be the one to make a move, but held back by my own fears that my advances would not be requited. 

The driveway was bare, no cars except my own. My parents had taken my sister with them as they went away for the weekend to check out a house a few hours away, my dad was always looking for a new place to call home, the one we were residing in only being a rental. I told them I could not go as I had to work a shift at the hotel I worked at on Saturday evening. This was infact a lie, as more or less I was completely and shamelessly planning to have Eric and even maybe some friends stay over for the weekend. 

It was quiet and cold walking in the front door, carefully removing my boots on the mat to not track mud and snow all over the front hall. Eric did the same, neatly placing his boots on the mat. He was strange with things like that, often being polite and very organized. My parents had already met him and handful of times, often impressed with his manners, which he always credited to his parents laying down a firm but practical upbringing on him. Vice versa, I had met both his parents a few times as well, most times being when more than one friend was there with me, but soon thinking out to Eric and I hanging out there some evenings after school. His parents were very lovely about it, but as expected keeping a watchful eye on us, as most parents do with their teenagers around the opposite sex. 

I made my way upstairs to my room, Eric on my heels. Even with no one home I didn't often spend time downstairs unless I had a few friends over. Eric was getting comfortable with being in my room, careless flopping down on my bed, pulling the throw blanket over his legs. "It's kinda chilly in here" "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting it to go below freezing and snow" I said back in a joking tone, making myself comfortable on my side of the bed. "Warm me up" Eric said with a smirk, the corner of his lip curling up. I loved his smile, which was actually a textbook smirk and not really a smile at all. It was so mischievous, yet attractive at the same time. If he caught me staring too long at it he would often turn red in the face, blushing at the affectionate attention.


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd try my hand at a request. Hope it's what you'd hoped for!:)

"Wow, thank you so much" The sarcasm was almost notable in my voice as I took the bag from the person standing in front of my door. "Merry Christmas". I just smiled, not even bothering to reply before closing the door to the suite. Nothing felt like Christmas anymore, as much as a grand gesture as it was for the college to give a gift to the students who didn't travel home for the break, it was almost pathetic as it gets to even mention being stuck here for Christmas. It was never planned this way, being from Colorado and moving a few hours away to college seemed pretty routine for many students who had also started college this year. It was just my luck that my family all went away to family for nearly the whole month, offering me to join. However, I did not enjoy visiting my extended family, nor would my little car make the horrible trip back home. It had dumped snow the night before, to the surprise of everyone. My car was one of probably 5 left in the lot, each of them slowly becoming unrecognizable lumps of snow. My roommate had left for break close to a week prior, leaving the two bedroom dorm feeling even more empty. I had my own cellphone, which was a feat as cellphones were just starting to become mainstream in 1998, and often kept contact back home with my friends, and most importantly my Boyfriend. It was almost a scheduled nightly event for Dylan to call me around 9, often talking on the phone for hours about the differences of our schools, as well as keeping updated on each others lives. Dyl had gone back to Littleton a few days prior, even though his mom being of Jewish faith, the Klebold's still celebrated Christmas. Dylan was more than upset to learn that I would not be back in town for the holidays, his mom even writing me an email invitation to come to their dinner if I could find a way down. Looking out my bedroom window, I thought more and more of the fun they probably were having. I missed him with every inch of my being. 

It was nearly 11pm by the time I had decided I had enough of TV and the only good option was to go to bed and try to read a book or magazine in hopes it would encourage my mind to shut down for sleep. I picked through the bag the college had dropped off. There was an assortment of holiday sweets and chocolates, as well as a little Christmas card, which I sat on my nightstand, the only clue in the room that it was December, let alone Christmas itself. I left the TV on at the foot of my bed, re-runs of past holiday Simpsons episodes on repeat. Without Dylan, I often didn't manage to sleep without some form of backgrounder noise. I put the book down on the empty side of the bed, closing my eyes and listening to the sounds of the TV.

I was dreaming, images of home and dinner with my own family, Everyone siting in the living room with Dylan standing behind me, hands around my waist. The dreams faded and I slowly realized I was awake and aware back in my own room. I barely opened my eyes to see the alarm clock on the nightstand, reading a brisk 2am. Great, I thought to myself, I can't even sleep this one away. I went to pull the blankets up more around my shoulders, greeted with resistance. The first thing that crossed my mind was panic, not only was I spending Christmas alone, but now I was going to get murdered in my own bed. My mind was now racing with fears, eyes wide open in the dimly lit room, the only light coming in from the cracks in the blinds. I followed the light to the floor, subconsciously noticing something was out of place here. My boots were neatly propped up against the wall, yet, in the middle of the floor was a pair of what looked like mens combat boots. Something in my head clicked. I know those boots. I almost jumped out of bed as I rolled over quick to smack the light switch on the lamp at my bedside. The light was blinding at first, squinting as I tried to adjust my vision. Sitting up in my bed I felt the weight that was on my torso lighten, as I turned to look at the other side of the bed. I was greeted with the familiar mess of blonde curls and the long, lanky figure under my blankets. "Dylan?!" It took him a moment to wake up, gazing at me sleepily. "Hey Y/N" Ihad never felt so happy in one moment. "But...how....what are you doing here?" The blonde haired boy just smiled, eyes half shut, pulling me back into his arms. "here to spend Christmas with you." "How did you even get here? do your parents know?" He just kinda laughed, lazily running his hand up and down my arm. "I drove here, and yes they do. Now how about less 20 questions and more time to cuddle." I did not dare to question anymore, turning off the light and sinking back into the bed, burying my face in his chest. "Youre the best" I whined into his chest, raising my head enough to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I couldn't let my girl spend Christmas alone." I was smiling like an idiot, not taking long for Dylan to start snoring, It must of been a long, terrible drive here in the snow in his little BMW. I brushed the stray hairs away from his sleeping face, running my hand down his cheek. "I love you Dylan I really do". As if in his sleep he heard me, pulling me closer to him and his warmth. Best Christmas ever.


	3. Pre-Meditated pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has a little breakdown and reveals his true plans.

I watched uncomfortably as he paced around the room, socked feet padding against the carpet of his bedroom floor. Today was supposed to be a "fun" afternoon, a group of friends opting to go bowling, then to a small party at a mutual's; the typical Friday night shit. But tonight was different. Things started off alright, Eric taking me home with him after school. I had his backpack perched between my knees, on top of my own. After a small debate, something so insignificant as the date of an upcoming quiz, I opened his planner, much to his dismay. Nobody but him and Dylan had seen the contents of that thing for the past few months. The contents drifting slowly from innocent school reminders to diagrams of mass destruction, and plans on how to carry out such act. I almost made him pull over when I got about 2 pages into the book, Eric growing just as furious about it as I was. He didn't even talk to me as I followed him into the house, right past his little dog, not saying a word to me as a bluntly prodded him about it. This is the last thing I expected from Eric. I had been dating him for a solid 3 months at this point, even making plans to attend prom next weekend with him. But I guess I read him all wrong. The sweet, smart Eric I fell for wasn't what I was seeing anymore. All I saw was hate, hate that was transpiring into a murderous plan of vengeance against the one place he felt the most discriminated against; Columbine.

Now it was no secret that Eric was often the one in the circle getting the worst bullying, Dylans height granting him some safety from the threat of anything physical. But Eric was smaller, thin, and very hot headed. I mean, sure I did see some of that bottled up rage in him before, such as the incident with Brook's, well the incident(s) with Brooks. But I just couldn't even wrap my head around what I was reading here. My mind was too scattered to even think of what to do, do I call my parents? Do I call his? Do I call the police? I knew they had guns, I was at Rampart when the videos were filmed of them "testing" them. How could I be so blind? How could I watch with affection as the boy I thought was the kind hearted sweetheart shoot these weapons, merely practice for what was planned to come. 

I barely felt like I could sit still, tapping my own foot against the floor as I sat anxious on the foot of his bed. Eric hadn't looked at me since the car ride. I didn't think he could bring himself to either. He feared something like this would happen, that he'd let her get too close to him and end up like this. He was so mad at himself, mad he might of just thrown away his life, but not in the way he so badly wanted. Eric craved control, for once to feel like he was in command of things, sort of like a ridiculous power trip of some sort. He was mad that no-one ever tried to even stop this. All those times over the past year where he gave his every chance to see if his fate would change. That maybe, just maybe things would get better, that he'd get the respect he felt he deserved. But the cruel social hierarchy of Columbine never granted him such a chance. This, mixed with Dylans wish for suicide mixed with his own anger, just made this situation all the more possible in their minds. 

"Eric." I tried to keep my shit together, but at this point I couldn't stop the tears of mixed emotions from starting to pour down my face. He looked up at me briefly, as I met his gaze I wondered if he'd just kill me now, get me out of the way to continue their little NBK. He was broken by the sadness in her eyes. The one thing he actually had doubts about leaving behind, often wondering if it was such a crazy thing to ask her to join him, in some twisted act of love. But he feared what Dylan would say. Truth is, Eric wasn't the mean, hate filled sociopath he tried so hard to portray in his journal entries. Oh no, Eric was an insecure little boy, who wanted nothing more than to feel like he actually mattered. That he was respected. He stood there, trying so hard to think this through clearly, but his emotions clouding any sort of rational thought in this moment. A sliver of him was relieved, relieved that someone finally heard his cries for help, but at the same time REB was trying so hard to maintain control, that he wouldn't let someone ruin this for him. He was in charge. The latter gave way. 

Erics eyes were watering arguably more than mine now, he had stopped pacing, standing towards the doorway. His hands had fallen from balled fists of anger, to limp signs of released aggression. As much as he wanted it to be, this wasn't just like DOOM. There were no zombies, hell, he was no marine. Eric was not one to ever admit his sensitive tendencies, but this time, his little dam could not hold the tsunami. 

I practically jumped off the bed when I saw him begin to slump, his KMFDM shirt dragging down the wood paneling of his wall as his butt hit the ground. He curled up, like a wounded animal, tear now freely flowing from his face. It soon turned to full on sobbing, Erics tear stained face buried in the knees of his famous black BDUs. I hesitated a little when I knelt down in front of him, wondering if I was going to get some serious backlash if I even tried to touch him. I had never seen him so low before. I know I had hit that bottom many times before, and with Flynn Taggart fast thinking, I just threw myself at him as If he was some sort of demon, only I was trying to do the exact opposite of kill him. 

He wasn't responsive at first, just crying, not even acknowledging my touch, but the harder I squeezed, the more he reacted. I poured my heart to him. How sometimes, well most of the time I dreamed of my own suicide, of murdering people in every twisted way imaginable, who wronged me. Of how much I felt lost in my life, and that he seemed like the only little light at the end of the tunnel I had left. He sat there, clinging onto her for dear life, as if it was the only thing he even knew how to do. 

He slowly gathered his composure, enough to speak coherently to me. He spoke of all sorts of things. How he hated all the moving, how he felt like he never made friends, or the ones he did make were soon enough ripped away from him without fail every time. He hated Columbine. He was bright, excelling in his work and even enjoying the school work, but the culture was weighing hard on his back. He was tired of feeling like he was nobody, of no one ever even inviting him to do fun things. I ran my hands through his short, spikey hair, whispering reassurances into his ear as needed. I was a little jarred when he began to stand up, prying me off of his slender frame. He rummaged through the desk for a moment, handing me a spiral bound notebook as he sunk back to the floor beside me. 

I flipped through the pages, anxiously. After the first entry, it was clear this was some sort of a journal. I tried to hold on to my rational thoughts as I flipped page after page of hate, insecurity, lust, and murder. "Eric I almost don't know what to say about all this." His brow furrowed, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. "I understand." "Was this serious?" He just nodded, no need for words. I was struck with a loss of wording myself. "Please don't." tears began to run down my own face. It answered his question right then and there, she was never going to agree to partake in this with him. But he felt trapped, as if he had no choice in what he was doing, as per usual. I sobbed into his shoulder for a good 10 minutes, images of the school in havoc reeking my brain. He wanted to die right then and there, would save him the embarrassment. his persona had come crashing down all around him, there was no REB left, only Eric. He spoke quietly, "I'm not sure what we're going to tell Dylan....." I rubbed his shoulder, "We'll figure it out baby." I never pet named him, it felt strange, but the word cut into him, in a good way. She grounded him in such a way he always craved, but felt like he'd never get more than a mile away from. "Its only a few more months Eric. I've got you. Then we'll start shit over." He just nodded, burying his face into my neck. All he felt like doing was laying in her arms, pretending like this was all normal, and not totally something that could send him to jail for a very long time. Even if he tried to carry it out he knew she held the power to stop it all with one call. For once he used his trust. Trust that she'd not speak of this outside of Dylan and himself. he knew he'd have to call him as soon as he felt like he was together enough for it. I was already thinking the same thing, pulling out my phone. This was something I'd have to go do myself. Take the gas away from the fire.


	4. Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few little ideas rolling around my head, so be prepped for more 'modern' day Eric+Dyl.
> 
> In some twisted act of God, Eric finds himself siting on the side on the road in a totally foreign place, years after his own death.
> 
> *I wasn't sure how to add context to this, so pardon the cringy first bit lol*

The sun was creating such a beautiful red sunset in my mirrors, the road quickly disappearing behind me. This was my favourite time of the day, especially in the summer like this. Still Lukewarm, and the sun slowly fading away into the serendipities of the night. I was glad to be off work for the weekend, cruising home, wondering to myself what I would do with my free time. In reality, I knew exactly what I would do. I worked the nightshift at the local hotel, as much as I loved my job I didn't love how it totally wreaked havoc on my sleep schedule, keeping me up all night, and sleeping through the majority of my days off. I picked up my drink, nothing terribly special, just my favourite thing about the summer; dollar drinks from McDonalds. KMFDM was playing through my car's stereo, although I was zoning out a little and not really focusing too much on what was playing. The road was empty except for a few passing cars every few miles. Being a mostly rual area, the most traffic I ever saw here was the flocks of cyclists in the warmer weather. However this time it wasn't a cyclist that had caught my attention, rather a figure standing towards the side of the road, unusual for people to be out here, I subconsciously slowed down my car, almost creeping past. I nearly spit out my drink when I made eye contact with the individual. I don't know what exactly was running through my head, but I knew I had to stop. I spent a good chunk of my time deep into True Crime, Columbine being my favourite case to study. Eventually it turned more into a crush on Eric Harris than it did really looking into any other aspect. And I swore I just saw his ghost, if it wasn't it was a damn close look alike. 

I turned down the stereo enough that it was almost inaudible, rolling down my window. "Hey, can I help you?" The boy looked rough and disorientated, blood running down his nose, onto his shirt. That white shirt. I felt as if I could throw up. I debated to myself if I was tripping, but I don't drink often or take drugs. Then I started to wonder if I had just gotten into a serious accident and was dead and dreaming things. But I didn't feel any different. Everything my my rational mind was telling me this was impossible, but something in my heart, let alone my own two eyes told me otherwise. The boy only stared at me for a minute, as if he was trying to place who I was. He had knew he had saw her before, but in his own sense that felt nearly impossible. "Where am I?" "This is (Location)...." I rambled off nervously. he just stared even harder, trying to place it. "You know, in Ontario..." "California?" he raised a eyebrow. I shook my head, "Canada." He felt like he was going to be sick. 

"This is going to sound absolutely batshit crazy" I cautioned, "But you're not Eric.....Eric Harris are you?". He was floored. All he felt he could do was nod his head. He knew he had saw her before, but couldn't really pinpoint when or where, but it was a feeling of looking at the person you've loved for years, you're instant connection soulmate if you will. He studied the car, it looked like nothing he had ever saw before, much more....modern. "Eric...I can't fucking believe this." 

I spent the next two minutes with my head out my car window, eyes closed, trying not to throw up. My mind was spinning, churning my stomach as it tried to come up with any sort of rational explanation. When I felt that I was steady enough to stand, I opened the door slowly, glancing around me, noting the lack of cars. She was tall, not skinny, but not fat either, blue hair, black shirt and jean shorts. His glance dropped down to the ground, studying the boots on her feet. Doc Martens. It all of a sudden clicked. Those dreams. All those dreams he had, about her, about them. About what he thought was just his teenage mind trying to make up an ideal, dream relationship for him. memories started flooding back in, everything from his life in front of him, his family, his friends...his death? This couldn't be happening. Maybe this was his hell. But it wasn't torture in any sort, in fact, it felt quite peaceful. 

I spent at least the next 1/2 an hour leaning on my car, just rhyming everything I knew off, In hopes of connecting some sort of dots. Eric was in the same boat, only convinced that he was in fact still dead. He was not scared, nor did he feel bad about any of it, it almost felt right. 

"I don't think you're exactly dead Harris" "You know as well as I do, what happened......I remember pulling the trigger." He hated thinking about that day, as if the guilt and pain had been weighing on his soul for the past 20 years. "I know....I saw the crime scene photos." "There's photos?" "Pffft, there's 1000s of pages of reports about it, let alone a few crime scene photos......can I touch you?" "As long as you're not trying to molest me." I smiled a little, surprised to see his sense of humour. I was awkward about putting my hand on his arm, feeling as if his eyes were burning holes into me as he watched anxiously. His arm was cold to the touch, but none the less felt like skin, nothing terribly out of the ordinary. What a relief. Little did I know he was starting to pull back his awareness, his deep memories, of watching this girl, almost as if it was him looking down from a different world. As if his spirit was drawn to hers. "This is going to sound real weird, but I know you. I've watched you, your fixation with me in my life." I was 50 shades of red. I didn't need to really explain anything more, it was as if it was a mutual understanding. I accepted the situation, wasting no time. There was a lot to teach him about the new world. 

\------------to be continued


	5. That'll Leave a Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw something similar to this on here the other day, and it really inspired me. If you wrote something similar; creds to you for a great idea.
> 
> Eric gets his nose broken in an altercation during class. Your mother instincts kick in and you set out to heal.

"What is that, some German Porn music?". Eric sneered, "No its not." 

It felt like the jock nearly towered over him, plucking the KMFDM hat clean off Eric's head, tossing it aside to one of his buddies. 

"Give that back" Eric huffed, glaring up at the group in front of him. The one holding the hat looked it over, as if he was actually remotely interested in what was on the hat. "Why do the losers always listen to such weird shit." Just as Eric reached out for his beloved possession, the jock tossed it beside him, back to the original instigator. 

Even walking in the hallways felt unsafe these days, today being worse than others. It was barely a week into the new school year, and things were already worse than all the previous years combined. Eric was just so unlucky enough this year that his assigned locker was in the same section as some of the most notorious bullies in the whole school, who'd often crowd there and eat their lunch/harass other students passing in the halls. Eric was already having a bad day as it was, being nearly knocked off his own two feet by a passing group of students a few moments prior. By the time he arrived at his locker. now mere minutes before the bell dismissing the end of lunch, he was already at the end of his wits. It started out relatively polite, Eric asking them to move from his locker. But it was now becoming pretty clear that wasn't going to be happening without a fight. 

"Just give me my goddamn hat back you fuckers." Eric was starting to fill with rage by the time Dylan and I had walked over. Dylan often opted to stay away from fights of any sort, as he just would rather not get involved, let alone even risk the chance of being caught as a bystander. But it was a little harder when it was one of his best friends. I was practically clinging onto Dyl's shirt from behind, trying to stay as far back from this as I could, It felt like there was a whole group of people swarming us now tho, I was pretty sure half of it was the other football players, accompanied by their preppy girlfriends. I never liked the athletic kids, as most of them proved to be the biggest assholes in the whole school, it wasn't even uncommon for me to get remarks hurled at from the popular girls, often something petty and irrelevant, like who I hung around, or the clothes I wore. I tried to not let it get to my head. 

"Oh so you think you're tough huh?" The bigger jock pushed Eric right up against the lockers, which let out a metallic crack as his weight was pushed back into them. Eric squirmed, trying to get away, but it was becoming apparent the bigger kid was not going to let him slip through his fingers. "I'm sick of seeing all you weirdos in the halls everyday. This school doesn't need any more fags like you." 

I tugged on the sleeve of Dylan's AOL shirt, his blue eyes looking down at me from his towering height. "Dyl, shouldn't we do something?" He didn't even get a chance to reply before some of the group was closing in on us now, one of the boys sizing Dylan up. 

"You fags here to save your friend huh?" Dylan just glared at him, huffing softly. "You think that just because you're tall you could actually stand a chance?" Dylan shook his head. "Look, this is ridiculous...I-". "You nothing." The jock snapped, "You all need to be taught a lesson about respect", he turned on his heels, directing his gaze right at me. I felt like I was sweating bullets. I had never been a confrontational person in my life, let alone one to be involved in silly shit like this. "Is this one of your weird girlfriends? Oh right, she can't be seeing as you're both fags." I stood my own ground.

"I think you need to expand your vocabulary, you've used the same fucking word 4 times in the last minute." Oh did that ever piss them off. "You know, I ain't afraid to hit a bitch, you're technically not even a girl anyways, you look like a dude." 

"I don't know, she looks pretty fucking feminine to me, maybe only second to you." Eric quipped, still trying to struggle his way away from the other jock's grip. None of us really had any time to react before it happened. 

It was the definite sound of a bone cracking, Dylan and I both whipping our heads over to watch the dude's fist collide with Eric's nose. Eric lost his balance, the jock backing away as Eric stumbled into the lockers. It was almost silent for a minute as everyone in the hallway watched in shock, silence being shattered by more scuffling. Eric pushed the kid back, not terribly well as his vision was starting to blur as the blood began to seep from his nose. From the corner of my eye I watched as a classroom door open, one of the media teachers poking his head out. The jock group made an attempt to flee, but that was quickly deemed hopeless as the teacher had time to assess what he was looking at, demanding the few boys who had started this to report to the office immediately. Eric's eyes were starting to well up with tears, half from the pain in his nose, half from his emotional distress. As Dylan tried his best to explain exactly what had happened, Eric fled the opposite way down the hall. The teacher nodded at me, giving me non-verbal consent to go after Eric while Dyl stayed behind. I picked up the hat from the floor, dusting it off before running down the hallway. 

"Eric...ERIC." I was out the door before he even stopped to listen to me. All he wanted to do was get as far away from here as possible. He was hurting, and mostly embarrassed. I nearly had to tackle him, wrapping my arms around his torso in the parking lot, a few metres from his car. He barely spoke a word as he turned around to look at me. 

"What do you want." There was an unintended snap in his voice. I loosened my grip on him, still holding on to his arm. "I came to see if you're alright." "Yeah I'm fine." He said dryly, trying to blow me off as he continued to walk towards the prelude. "Eric, you're not alright, you're bleeding everywhere." "I don't care." I sighed. "Well I care Eric. I care a lot about you." He just shook his head, his hurt turning to rage real quick. "I hate this fucking school. I hate this fucking place in general." "And I guess you have a right to, but right now I care about getting you looked after." "What do you even care?". That remark kind of hurt. I looked down at my shoes, blood droplets falling inches away from my toes. 

Truth was I cared a lot about this boy, wether he knew it or not. "Eric, I know nows not the time for this shit so I'll keep it short. I like you. A lot more than a normal friend kind of way. Now stop pushing me away and let me help you." I held my hands out to him, sort of like an offering. His hands were cold in mine, blood soaking his pale skin, rubbing off on my own hands. Oh how romantic. 

I dug around the Prelude's interior, emerging with a fist full of Kleenex as Eric leaned against the hood. Under his eyes were already starting to bruise from the hard hit. "Here", I gently pressed the tissue against his nose, shaking a little as he winced under my touch. "I feel so bad for hurting you." "Doesn't really hurt", he replied, trying to act tough in front of her. I laughed dryly, trying to add some humour to the situation. "You took that like a champ Eric." "I don't exactly feel heroic." "You are to me Eric." His hand covered mine as he took the tissue from me, I withdrew my hand, but he redirected it to his left hand before I could fully pull it away. He took comfort in it, squeezing my hand a little. "I really appreciate you, you know that?" I felt my face turn red. "You have no idea Eric, and for the record, I think KMFDM is badass" I handed him his hat back, but he sat it on the hood, rather than covering his spiked short hair. "You like them?" He asked, pulling the tissue away, soaked through with fresh blood. I knew he was going to have to go get this looked at. "I really like them, Dylan said you liked them too. I've been meaning to talk to you more, but I guess I've just been too nervous." 

I had met Dylan in theatre, him working sound where as I was into set design. I had always had a little interest in Eric, often asking Dylan 100 questions about him, to which Dylan would always laugh and say he'll get him to hangout with him and I one weekend when they were off work. 

Eric winced again as I pressed a new tissue to his nose, the bleeding wasn't showing any sign of slowing down yet. "Eric, you need to go to the hospital; I think its broken." "I don't want to go." "I'd go with you, I didn't plan on going back for the last half of the day anyways." After a few more minutes of coaching, Eric agreed, tossing me the keys to the car. "I can't drive like this." I nodded, siting down in the drivers seat, feeling Eric's arm brush mine as he got comfortable beside me. His white shirt was soaked all around the neck, little droplets trailing down the chest. I was nervous driving his car, especially after this was the first time I'd hung out with him one on one. 

The majority of the 10 minute car ride he was quiet, his head tilted back in the seat, eyes closed, trying to manage the growing pain. My left hand was planted on the top of the wheel, steering steadily as my right hand clutched his thigh, running my thumb over the thick material of the BDU pants he often wore. Every so often he'd stroke my hand, eventually resting it on top of my own. 

The ER was busy for a Friday afternoon, I sat off in the corner of the waiting room as Eric was assessed and registered, perking up when he came back, plopping in the chair right beside me. The nurse had given him some thicker cotton pads to better control the bleed, but it was still looking pretty gross. I didn't really want to think of the chance that they were going to have to reset it into place, I hated watching it, but knew I'd suck it up for him. I debated calling Dylan to see if he'd come down, but I thought I'd have a better chance at getting Eric's approval after we left the ER. It wasn't long before they called us back. 

\----------

"That's defiantly a break, we're going to have to reset it to ensure that it will heal in the optimal position." The doctor was a lovely lady whom I guessed to be in her mid 40s. She didn't ask too many questions in regard to how this happened, Eric explained it once, not wanting to repeat it more than that. Eric squirmed on the bed, reaching out for my hand and the doctor moved to the counter area of the bay, pulling out gloves and fresh dressings. I could see the fear in his eyes, he was not looking forward to this any more than I was. I assured him it'd be okay as the doctor returned, ordering him to sit on the foot of the bed. 

It felt like he was going to squeeze my hand off as in one quick motion she moved the nose back into its proper position, Eric letting out a small whimper. "There, all done." She handed me some of the gauze to open and use to dab up some of the remaining blood running down to his lip. "Once the nurse returns with the prescription for the pain killers, you're free to go." Eric thanked her as she picked up the paperwork and headed back out to the nursing station. 

"You really are brave, I would of cried like a baby if that was me" I joked, rubbing his arm. "It really didn't hurt that bad. I'm just nervous about what I'll tell my parents when they get back." He must of noticed my raised eyebrow. "They're out looking at apartments with my brother this weekend for his university." "Lucky your parents trust you home alone for the weekend." "Not like they really had a choice" he joked back, "Besides they think I'm an angel anyways." I laughed, "Wait, you're not?" He shook his head, a big grin on his lips. "Any chance you'd want to come hangout at my house with Dylan?" I tried to hide my excitement. 

"Yeah I guess I could swing it."


	6. Chapter 6

The scenery passed with a gentle blur, making it hard to catch any of the details of the quickly disappearing landscape. There wasn't much to see here anyways, the highways in the desert bosting only baron open spaces, spotted with the odd cactus. It felt like I had been in this car for days, which wasn't exactly a lie, as it had in fact been a few days of almost straight driving, only briefly interrupted by cheap hotels, gas stations and fast food restaurants.

Despite the mind numbing trip up, I was more than excited to get there, having it been months since I'd saw him. Eric seemed a little indifferent at first, unsure at the age of 18 if his parents would even let him do such a big trip. But both Wayne and Kathy knew he was a little down. Having graduated in May, he had been denied entry into the marines due to taking an anti-depressive medication. It left him feeling a little lost and alone. Things had fallen through, Dylan moving off to Arizona for University, along with the rest of his "friends" also moving away or filling up their time with community college, full time employment, or leaving as well.

Eric craved nothing more than leaving Denver in general, after his one and only plans had seemingly come apart at the seams, causing Dylan to back out and Eric more than unwilling to do it without the other half. If there was one good thing that had come out of all of this, it was her.

I myself had moved to Littleton a few months prior, planning to attend school in Denver, but as everything else in my life, it never works out quite as well as it was planned. I had met Eric at the pizza place in the same plaza where I worked, not being in school trying to at least fill some of my time with some dead end job. Eric was sweet, seemingly a little down on the world just as myself. As it was some sort of coping mechanism for our own cases of loneliness, we had become more than close in that time. I often found it hard to believe when he spoke so much about his troubles, especially the girl ones. He was good looking, had a car, a job, and one hell of a personality. But it was clear like most of us, he had his issues and insecurities, and try as I might, some of those things could not be fixed by myself. Eric was a little stubborn that way, if things weren't going well for him he seemed to take a deep loathing, ranting about the ill fate of the world, and how "everyone needed to die." Once you got passed that, he was relatively easy to get along with. 

"At least it's not snowing here" I joked, rolling down the passenger window to compensate for the weakness of the AC. "I kind of miss the cold." I looked him up and down, "Maybe you'd a little cooler if you weren't wearing 2-3 shirts at a time." "That'll be the day." I often joked about this, knowing this was something that he was unlikely to change as much as I pleaded, the insecurity overweighing the temperatures outside. "Suit yourself, but we are going swimming, and you are getting in there." Eric gave me a side eyed glance, a little smirk on his lips. "To see you in a bathing suit, I think I'll live for a few hours." I playfully smacked his shoulder, "You jerk." 

The campus was much more exciting than I thought it would be, even for being on spring break. There were kids everywhere, groups passing in front the car like herds of buffalo, annoying Eric as usual. The residence was big, much more newer and modern compared to the other buildings surrounding it. Visitor parking was even busy, nearly circling the whole lot before finding a quite narrow space, anything bigger than the Prelude and we probably wouldn't of fit. 

Eric pocketed his keys, wandering over to my side of the car to take me by the hand. He was a little paranoid of all the other guys around him, disapproving if he even saw someone look at her. Classic Eric jealousy. Eric almost pulled me along as I glanced around the lot, hoping I'd catch a glimpse of that BMW. It had only been a few months, But I sure as hell missed him, no amounts of phone or IM conversations could compensate for him physical absence. 

I was anxious waiting in the Lobby of the res, getting my hopes up as every person who passed through the door to the hallway was not him, tapping my foot, unable to control the anxiety building. Eric smoothed out the front of his KMFDM shirt, neatly tucked into the waist of his signature black BDU pants, something I never quite understood, writing it off as one of his little quirks. Despite being inside he still had his sunglasses on, hiding his hazel eyes. 

"DYLAN!". I think I startled Eric, who I almost knocked over flying past him. 

"I missed you so much" I mumbled into his dark green AOL shirt, his lanky arms wrapped tightly around me, resting his chin on my head. One thing I always found was that because of his height he was wonderful for hugs, and even cuddling, something I had only experienced on hazy drunk nights, but was none the less amazing. "I missed you too." He laughed, almost comically peeling me off of his chest, staring down at me from behind those round glasses he sometimes wore. 

His skin had some colour for once, compared to the washed out pale he was in Colorado. Dylan was always thin, but neat the end of senior year, he was getting really bad; dropping nearly 30 pounds, something scary for someone of his stature. There was no doubt in my mind that he was suffering, something later revealed when his parents found that shotgun, probably the only thing that stopped a real mess from happening. I wasn't entirely sure but I'm pretty sure his parents sent him to a mental hospital for at least a week after that, and in a good sense maybe forcibly administering treatment on him was for the greater good of everyone. 

He was happier, but after much anger, outbursts, depression, and finally admittance. He was nothing short of delusional. I don't think his parents ever did find out the ultimate plan of things, but i was pretty confident that he wasn't going to be able to do it regardless of if he wanted to or not, so he accepted his "defeat" and off to college he went.

"It's nice seeing you again" Eric said, stepping up against my back as I pulled away from Dylan. Eric was actually pretty happy to be down here, even more so with the girl he loved, and his partner in crime. "I'm glad you both came down".

The room was nothing short of typical college dorm, even with it being the top "tier" of all floorplans. Dylan had his own room, even complete with a double bed, desk, and the little mini fridge I remembered from his room at home.

In a sense it almost felt like a jail cell in terms of the walls, being that bare, fake brick most often seen in correctional facilities or schools. The only decorations on the walls being a few familiar posters he already had.

Eric was a little uncooperative in the planning of this trip, refusing to stay on campus with Dylan, but also not wanting to pay an absurd amount of money for a hotel. He had never really been out on a trip before, especially without his family. Even family vacations didn't usually include his brother or himself. Eric felt like he had tension with his parents, even as much as they weren't home. He felt like they were disappointed in him, often nagging him about his future and plans, which seemed as hopeless as ever. He had no real plans after his mother revealing to the Marine recruitment officer that he was taking an anti-depressant, something which was ultimately the sole reason they rejected him. 

I couldn't say that I was really doing much better with my life. I still lived with my parents, on and off shitty jobs, and no real savings. I guess in a sense Eric and I bonded over that, right down to us both taking anti-depressants and spending a lot of our free time wondering if life itself was even worth living anymore. But deep down I knew I needed to push on, as if I just kept telling myself that things would get better, that I would soon find a reason and place in this world that didn't have me questioning when I would finally work up the courage to end my life. 

I knew Eric had guns. I had become quite familiar with them as I often tagged along to Rampart Range on the weekends to go shooting. I never really felt as if he was some sort of risk, that he would plan to use them for something far too sadistic and evil to put a proper image in my head. But I knew about it. I knew all about NBK. Oddly enough, It wasn't Eric who told me, but Dylan. 

I had spent some of my worst nights with him, siting in the stuffy, warm air of his BMW in the coldest nights of the summer, my eyes so red and stinging from crying nonstop. Dylan was always the easier one to talk to, and in those nights where I couldn't get a grip on things he was always there at the corner of my street, I didn't even have to move my car. Not like he'd even let me, often insisting that it wasn't smart for me to drive when I was blindly upset. He really did care, and sometimes it was hard to see, but looking back it felt as if it should of been clear as day. 

Eric and I hadn't always been an official thing, not till probably a month ago, when he finally worked it up to ask for it to be a 'pen and paper' relationship. I'm not implying that I was exactly whoring myself around, as I wasn't really interested in sex at all, but something struck me about Dylan. 

It was prom night, sometime late in April I remember. It is worth noting here that I'm a few years older than the pair, thus having no rhyme or reason to attend a high school prom. I was pretty down and bored that night, driving around aimlessly, almost as if I was trying to catch the secondhand feeling of not being alone and bored when the teenage population of the town felt like it was the most alive it had ever been. Eric had asked me to prom, but feeling out of place and anxiety riddled, I had declined. We settled on hanging out at the afterparty later. I had called him asking if he wanted to do something before but came to findout he was busy. On total accident (or kind of my own fault) I had driven past his house, a little to curious when I saw his grey car resting in the driveway, an unfamiliar little car right outside the house. I had held back far enough to not feel creepy but close enough to see Eric walk a blonde girl out of his house, kiss her on the cheek and disappear back in the house. 

Rationally, I knew it wasn't that big of a deal, but right then it felt horrible. I didn't even want to see him after that, but I didn't really have a choice, siting on the hood of my car in the school's parking lot, smoking a cigarette from the pack I had just bought, something I only did in the most horrid of times. 

I looked up from the ground, seeing the long edges of a ballgown and the black pants of a suit. "What are you doing out here alone?" His voice was soft, gentle even. I felt like I was going to burst into tears, looking away from him, hands shaking bringing the cigarette back to my lips. "Why don't you go see when the rest of the group is meeting back up?". Robyn took the hint, she was always nice and sweet, offering me a kind smile before agreeing and disappearing back into the crowd flooding from the entrance. He leaned against the hood beside me, lighting a cigarette of his own. "Spill it."

I cried my whole dramatic recount to him, Dyl doing his best to comprehend the situation through the sobbing. He switched the lit cigarette from one hand to another, wrapping the free hand around my shoulder. "Eric had those plans forever, it wasn't what you thought. I promise." "But how could you even know. He didn't even tell me shit." "I can tell because all he talks about is you." "Bullshit." "It's really not. He wanted to dip but he already told his parents and they'd be upset with him if he backed out." "He could of just lied to them." Dylan scoffed, "He's in enough hot water, so am I." I stepped forward enough to toss my butt on the ground, stepping it out with the toe of my boot. Dylan pulled me back into his side, I could smell the faint aroma of schnapps on him. "What do you mean Dylan?" He glanced around quick, as if to make sure we were isolated. "Can we go somewhere?" I nodded, wiping the last of my tears, eyes drying from the suspense. "Let me go tell Robyn first." He dug in his pocket, dropping a small ring of keys in my hand. "You drive stick?" I nodded. "Ok good, I'll be there in a minute. He gestured towards the parked BMW a little ways away from my own car. 

I sat in the car, taking in the environment around me, it smelt like Dylan in here, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but to say the least it was pleasant. I had never been in a BMW, let alone driven one, even if it was older. I never really pictured Dylan to have a luxury car, but I had heard his dad was an enthusiast and it was a Christmas gift. I was almost startled when Dylan sat down in the seat next to me, his long legs almost touching the dash with the seat all the way back. 

"Alright, lets go somewhere a little more private, I want to change." As I drove I thought things were a little strange, especially Dylan's composure. Usually he was shy and barely sad two words, but I chalked it up to being the fact he had been drinking. I barely knew the area and let Dylan guide me towards blackjack pizza, a place he knew would be dead tonight at this hour, closing at 9 tonight. "Pretty cool you can drive stick" "it's one of the few things I pride myself on." "It defiantly makes a girl more attractive" I smirked, "Are you implying I am attractive?" "Eric thinks you're a little more than attractive." "What does that mean?" Dylan slumped back in the seat, freeing his wavy blond hair from the pony tail, ruffling it with his hands. "Isn't it obvious? He wants to sleep with you something bad." I cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" I stopped the car in the back of the building, away from the streetlights. "Yes really.....I mean....who wouldn't." He didn't look directly at me when he said that, even with the slight buzz, he was still Dylan. "Can I ask you something honestly?" He nodded. "Are you guys virgins?". He didn't have to say a word, his slight nod was enough of a reply. "And you and Robyn aren't a thing?" He shook his head, "No, she's just a good friend." "I always thought she was more, you're always with her, studying" I used my hands to make air quotes around that remark. "She's nothing more than friend, besides she's not even my type." "What is your type." Almost stereotypically, he looked me up and down. "Please don't tell Eric about this....." I couldn't stop myself from smiling, as bad it was, it felt good after what I had felt about Eric an hour ago. 

The time between me being in the driver's seat, and climbing over onto his lap felt like it didn't exist. Dylan was stiff as a board at first, unsure how to react to being touched, he never imagined his first kiss would be like this. It felt electric, lips fusing together as if there was electricity flowing through us both. He moved his hands up my back, working his way under my sweatshirt, slender fingers exploring the smooth skin. "Can I take this off?" He nodded, leaning forward enough to let me strip him of the suit jacket, working my way down to his bare chest. I tossed the suit carefully into the backseat, not wanting to ruin the suit. He let me undo his belt, removing his pants and kicking off his shoes. I felt him through his boxers, leaning his head back into the head rest, small moans escaping his lips at the new feelings. "You okay with this?" I asked, receiving a nod of approval before wrapping my hand around him, rubbing him at pace, Dyl burying his face in my neck. "Fuuuccck that feels good." Not once did Eric cross my mind as I brought Dylan closer to his end, stopping just before, earning myself a grunt and a sharp stare. "Do you want to do it?". He looked as if he was thinking about it for a moment, thinking about his friends for a moment. "Aren't you worried about Eric?" I shook my head, "We're not dating....are you?" Dylan shook his head gently, guiding my strayed hand back onto him, running it up and down his length. "Before I regret this, can I get something off my chest?" "Yeah of course Dyl." He sighed, stopping my hand. "Eric and I were planning to shoot up the school, but my parent's found out about my guns and I got in too much shit." I was literally dumbfounded. "Are you kidding?" He shook his head. "Don't let Eric slip. He really cares for you. I'm going to college. He has nothing." "You really seriously thought about this?" "Yeah, shit isn't good here, I was messed up. My parents made me start taking meds and seeing a therapist. It's almost like I was not in control of myself. I was so fucking angry." "And what about Eric? Did you tell him you're not doing it." "I wanted to tell him the truth, but I made up a lie about it so he didn't think I pussied out." "As messed up as this is, I'm proud of you Dyl. I've struggled with my shit for years." He smiled. "Honestly it feels so good to get that off." "I guess we shouldn't do this then huh?" He seriously thought about it. "I don't want to do that to Eric. As messed up as this sounds, fuck him tonight." I nodded, "You're right." I crawled out of the car to have a smoke while Dylan got dressed in his street clothes beside me, siting on the edge of the seat to put on his combat boots. I leaned down, tying them up for him, standing back up, running my hands over his chest. I hovered there for a moment, nose inches away from his. His eyes were soft. I wondered for a moment if he'd even remember this tomorrow. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled, pulling me into his chest, squeezing me a little too tightly. "Cmon, let's go back." 

Eric's Prelude was parked next to my car, Eric was pacing outside, staring directly at me as I pulled up next to him. "Where have you been?" Dylan walked up beside me. "I was a little too tipsy and asked her to run me to the store for smokes." Eric nodded, "Ahh okay. I thought you ran away or something." I laughed, "Why would I run away from you cutie?" Eric blushed, he was half embarrassed and half enamored. "I'm going to find the rest of everyone, I'll see you in a bit" Eric waved as Dylan's lanky figure disappeared back into the crowd. I sat down on the edge of Eric's trunk, pulling him by the hands in front of me. "Eric I should of agreed to go to prom with you. My night sucked." "Mine wasn't much better. I had to watch a movie with my friend Suzan as I couldn't back out of it with my parents." I looked down at my feet. "I wanted to tell you, but I was scared you'd not want to see me tonight." "I always want to see you Eric. I missed you like fuck."


End file.
